


Cada Oveja con su Pareja

by princessvirgo



Series: Por Parejas [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvirgo/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: Hay muchos dichos que se forman alrededor de la sociedad cuando ven a una pareja formarse. Pero esto a dichos se acoplan bien?. (Yaoi, AU)





	Cada Oveja con su Pareja

One Shot #1  
(Shaka x Mu )

Estaba cansado de escuchar siempre a sus amigos usar el mismo dicho cada que lo veían a él llegar junto a su, para ese entonces compañero de clase, porque así era por mucho de que medio mundo se pasará insinuando cosas. Ellos dos sólo eran amigos, nada más. 

Y por lo más sagrado, eso no era más que la verdad.

Pero claro tenía que tener amigos a quienes les importaba un pepino su sonrojo y su intento de negación cada que los veían juntos. Y se preguntó es que acaso habían hecho algo como para que los demás pensarán eso?

Tranquilo - la voz de su compañero lo hicieron mirarlo en busca de respuesta para su palabra. Porque vamos como le pedía que este tranquilo cuando insinuaban tal cosa -

Es que...- quiso replicar, pero al encontrarse con los ojos azules, la palabras murieron en su boca. Eso siempre pasaba -

Mu! - tenía que ser Milo, quien lo sacaba de sus recuerdos. Aún se preguntaba porque lo toleraba. Cierto, era confiable y buen amigo. Y en ese momento su mejor fuente de información, claro dejando de lado su manera hiperactiva de ser, por no decir molesta -

Si, Milo...? - soltó un suspiro antes de atender a su llamado -

Enserio, Mu, si sigues suspirando así y perdiendote en esa cabecilla tuya, no ayudarás a que los rumores callen - expresó mientras le pasaba una fuente de comida. - digo si sabes que es lo medio mundo, universitario, insinúa y sólo falta confirmarlo y ya... - habo mientras comenzaba a prepara su hamburguesa -

Espera que...- trató de aclarar el tema del que su amigo peli azul le hablaba -

El cada oveja con su pareja, Mu - la mirada turquesa le dijo "no es obvio" que irritó un poco al peli lila - desde que coincidieras con Shaka en clases generales. No se han separado ni por casualidad. Mismos grupos, mismas horas de almuerzo, salida...- Mu cubrió su boca para no dejar salir una queja e inclino un poco la cabeza provocando que su cabello cubriera su rostro sonrojado. Como no se había dado cuenta de algo así. -

Por Atenea - murmuró después de un tiempo - porque no me lo dijiste antes...- sus ojos verdes miraron al peli azul -

No preguntaste - se encogió de hombros - además creí que era cierto. Digo, hasta sus miradas los delatan - se encogió de hombros -

No puedo creerlo - suspiró.-

***M***

Fue esa tarde después de esa conversación, que prefirió saltarse las clases restantes, después de todo y con lo que su mente tenía ahora, no iba a poder concentrarse en estas.

Camino por largo rato buscando la soledad del campus. Un lugar para estar sólo con sus pensamientos. Era momento de analizar lo murmurando por los demás. Porque, por algo debieron iniciar, los comentarios, cierto?.

El sabía que si, desde que se conoció con Shaka, aún en la secundaria. Ambos habían compartido más que tiempo, pues sus caracteres por muy diferentes que sean, habían llegado a acoplarse perfectamente - Shaka era complicado , a diferencia de él que era simple. Él odiaba tratar mal a una persona, Shaka parecía hacer un pasatiempo de ello. Shaka buscaba la perfección, el buscaba algo bien hecho aunque no sea perfecto... - y podría pasarse toda la tarde señalando diferencias entre ellos dos, más también habían ciertas cosas que ha ambos les gustaba, por lo cual compartían tiempo juntos. Y habían congeniado bien - pero eso era excusa, para que lo tomarán como si hubiera algo mas allí? Y si era verdad eso...o quizá sol se estaba dejando manipular por las palabras que escuchaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, como lo tomaría Shaka?? - se dejo caer sobre el verde pasto - debo dejar de pensar en esto...- murmuró para sí, sin abrir los ojos. Estaba cansado de meditar en algo, tal vez, sin sentido -

Te llevo llamando un momento. Todo bien...? - la mirada verde se abrió con sorpresa. Al escuchar la voz de quien ocupará mucho tiempo su mente. -

Shaka - sus nombre salió en un suspiro y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de eso. Es que acaso si estaba enamorado de Shaka? - si. Todo bien - asintió - sólo estoy un poco cansado - dijo antes de volver a recostarse. Se había sentado de golpe cuando escucho al rubio -

Cansancio? Bien, quieres ir a dar un vuelta? - ofreció al peli lila -

No estoy bien - se negó rápidamente y trató de sonar normal -

No lo creo. Anda vamos - insistió. Pues si había algo que el rubio odiaba era el que le hicieran un desaire -

Ya te dije que estoy bien - se negó nuevamente y fruncido un poco los labios -

Por favor Mu no me hagas repertilo - el ceño de Shaka se fruncido al ver la poca intención de Mu por acompañarle -

No seas testarudo Shaka - Mu se volvió a sentar para enfrentar al rubio - además no quiero que se extiendan más - habló bajo -

Más qué...? - Mu se sonrojo y evitó la mirada azul -

No lo sabes? - preguntó y al ver confusión en la mirada azul, se arrepintió de haber hablado de más - lo que dicen de nosotros...- trató de no mirar a Shaka-

Te molesta? - se cruzó de brazos y fruncio el ceño al preguntar ello -

No. Digo, no sé...es que...- Mu no sabia como explicar su sentir -

A mi no importa su opinión, pero si te molesta. Puedo...- Mu negó antes de que Shaka siguiera con sus palabras. Sabía a donde quería llegar - además tu me gustas. Y a los demás les debe importar un rábano - se encogió de hombros -

...- que había dicho?!. Shaka siempre era tan directo a diferencia de él que daba vueltas el asunto para no dañar a los demás o porque le daba vergüenza - yo...- enserio Shaka había dicho eso - no me molesta. Después de todo creo que si va el dicho de cada oveja con su pareja. - una sonrisa tímida adorno sus labios. Al darse cuenta de que ambos eran testarudos, sinceros en su pensar muy a pesar de que al expresarse lo hagan de manera distinta -

Si a ti te falta algo, yo lo complemento. Si te falta valor, yo te lo doy. Si te falta tranquilidad, yo te doy paz. Si no sabes el camino, yo te daré uno.Y si te falta amor, yo te doy el mío.

FIN


End file.
